Difficult Situations
by Darkmay
Summary: When a shy timid girl, finally finds her love, but he is famous, thus leading them to many difficult situations. What will they do to resolve these problems? Infinite (Myungsoo/L) story
1. Chapter 1

Foreword

May is a simple well mannered girl that loves to help others. She seems to always daydream about things she could possibly do and people sometimes mistake her as being rude, or take it that she is antisocial and doesn't want to talk to others. This is not true, May loves to socialise with others but just doesn't know how to. She gets extremely shy when meeting someone new and doesn't know what to talk about with them, and things end up being awkward even though it isn't her intention to not speak.

Since May got her own apartment in Seoul, it's been a bit difficult for her to make friends, but she likes the new area, and especially loves the cherry blossom in the spring times here in Seoul.

But that one meeting with someone new made the change in her living experience, and she never had to try to find friends again.

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in the breezy spring skies, as the pink delicate cherry blossom falls from the trees.

"Ahhh this is life" May says taking another bite from her ice-cream "Why can't the whole year be like this?" She says admiring the beautiful views around her.

"OPPPPAAAAAAA!" "SARANGHAE OPPAAA!" "AAAAAAHHH" She hears screaming and loads of noise from ahead, and goes to see what is all the fuss about.

She tries to look past a pack of girls screaming and crying but it's too hard to see anything past them, she eventually gets pushed into the crowd. As much as she tries to escape she just gets pushed further and further in until eventually she gets to the other side and falls directly on the floor in front of the group of screaming girls "Ahhh..t.t..tt.t.t"

All the girls quickly flee at what they had done.

"Are you okay?" A voice comes. May opens her eyes to see a very handsome young man holding his hand out in front of her. She stares amazed at how a guy can be so beautiful; he moves his hand a bit closer gesturing for May to take his hand. May shakes her head thinking she is dreaming but he is still stood there in front of her, she takes his hand and he helps her up.

"I'm fine thanks" She smiles and brushes herself off.

"No you're not" He chuckles and places his hand on May's cheek. Her eyes widen at his actions and she freezes in her spot. "Look" He says as he takes his hand off her cheek and shows the blood on his hand. May quickly places her hand on her cheek not believing what she saw. She looks at her hand covered in blood and then looks up at him "A..ah..o..otoke?" Still in disbelief of how she cannot feel any pain

"Does it not hurt?" He takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleans up her face, her hand and his hand.

"Anni" Is all that comes out from her mouth. He chuckles once again

"You're a weird girl" He takes her hand and pulls her up to a shiny, sleek black 7 seater car and opens the back door, "Noona help us out here" He pulls May forward so that the lady in the car can see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl scans May.

"err" May says nervously as L grips her wrist and the lady stares at her wounds on her face. "I..I'm..fine" She says pulling her hands slightly from L's grip.

"No you're not, look at your face" L looks at her worriedly "And anyway those were my fans so I'm in debt to you for their accident"

"Fans?" May looks at him weirdly

L chuckles "Yeah fans" He then cocks his head to the side and his smile goes "Wait.. don't you know who I am?"

May shakes her head, "Should I?"

L Laughs at her answer "No.. I guess not everyone listens to the same music" May gets even more confused. L turns around back at the lady "So can you help?"

"The wound seems deep, and i don't have anything on me to cover it up right now" She responds. L frowns, and then smiles as he gets an idea.

"Well then she's going to have to come with us to sort it out" He grins and pulls May into the car leaning over her to close the door.

"Wait..w..what are you doing?" May asks shocked at his actions, and blushes at how close he is to her.

"Don't worry, I'll explain who I am when we get there" He grins and puts her seat-belt on.

May nods and sits in shock blinking her eyes to see if she is in reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't too long till May had arrived in front of a very large building, with a huge sign at the front 'Woolim Ent.' It read. She stared in shock at the beautiful glass building not realising that she had drifted off, and that everyone was getting out the car. She then felt a tap at her shoulder and she looked back.

"We're here!" Myungsoo says with a beaming smile. May nods and unbuckles her seat-belt. She gets out of the car and stares at the building in front of her. "You're coming right? This way" Myungsoo grabs her hand and pulls her forward gesturing for her to walk. Once she starts following behind, he lets go of her hand.

Finally May conjures up some confidence to speak out, "Where are we?" She asks still admiring the glass windows and amazing interior of the building.

"My work place!" He replies enthusiastically, then turns to face his co-workers "Can you take care of her then? I'll be back in about half an hour, I need to go do something" He asks the lady that was in the car, she nods and he turns back to look at May and smiles. "I'll see you later, I have to go do something"

"Wait!... You never told me who you are?" May says, but it's too late as he is already heading towards an elevator. She turns to face the lady before.

"Come follow me, I'll fix that for you" She says as she starts to walk down the corridor, "Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself as of yet" She giggled in embarrassment "I'm L's make-up artist, Lee Min-Ji" She gives a smile to May.

May smiles back "nice to meet you, I'm May" May's smile soon fades into a confused face "But ... who is L?" She asks looking up at Min-Ji. Min-Ji grins "You don't know who L is? Well He's the guy that escorted you here and helped you out. He is a professional singer in a kpop group called Infinite, and you're lucky enough to have him help you out. Fans would only dream of such a thing to happen" She says opening the door.

May takes her time processing all the information and then her eyes grow big realising that he is famous, she then flushes red at the fact that he of all people would help out someone like her who didn't even know who he was.

May follows behind Min-Ji into the room. The room had a large dressing table filled with make-up and many chairs in front of the table. To the right of the tables was a rack of many different funky and smart clothing, all specially tailored and looked very expensive.

"Sit here" Min-Ji ushers for May to sit at one of the chairs. She then grabs a small first aid box and takes out a plaster and some antiseptic spray. "This may sting" She says as she sprays some of the antiseptic on the wound, May winces in pain as the spray starts to work on the wound.

"Can I ask you something?" may says, as Min-Ji wipes the excess antiseptic and cleans the wound.

"Sure what is it?"

"Errrm why did L help me?" I mean I'm sure he has other things to do, him being famous and all" Min-Ji giggles at May's question.

"You know.. I thought the same too...But L is a person that won't like it if he causes something to happen and doesn't do anything about it"

"But, he didn't cause anything to happen, I fell myself" May says looking confused as ever. Just then a cute boy comes into the room holding a lollipop in his hand.

"Min-Ji noona~ who is that?" He says taking a lick of his lollipop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Myungsoo's POV

I walk up to the elevators and as soon as the doors close I sigh. "Does she really not know who I am? I can't believe she didn't even wince in pain from the cut she had gotten. She is a really pretty girl though, just my type with the long wavy hair" I grin to myself "Wait till the members hear about this, and they'll probably want to see her haha"

Just then the doors to the elevator open as it pings at the 6th floor. I walk out into the long corridor and stop at a door with a hanging sign that read 'INFINITE' and twist the knob to open the door.

"Eyyy L!" Sungyeol comes running up to the door and attacks me with a hug "Where have you been? What took you so long?"

"Hey hyung! Oh... just here and there, you won't believe the story I have for you guys" I say as I sit on a seat at a dressing table and the other members crowd around me.

"Ooo some juicy news coming up!"

"Ey L what's with your cheesy grin?"

"Yeah tell us already Hyung!"

"Aissh, alright alright hold your horses!" I cross my leg over the other and smile again as I start to tell them everything that had happened not that long ago. I explained everything from the fans finding me out at the cafe, to the end where I brought her here.

"Waaa L finally found his girl!"

"To think it was impossible!"

"Eh I bet her personality doesn't match her looks, that's always the case"

"Forget that! I want to see if it's true, I bet she's just made up"

"Yeah L! If it's true then show us! Apparently she's in this building"

Y grin just grows even wider, I knew it. These guys would definitely want to see her.

"Fine! If you don't believe me then I'll show you her myself! Follow me" I smirk and walk towards the door. The look on their faces when they see her will be gold!

May's POV

"Ah annyeong SoRyong! This is May"

"Hey May! OH" He spots the cut on my face and grimaces "What happened there?"

"Errmm..." She looks at me. I give her a 'don't tell everyone' embarrassed look and then she smiles and looks back at him. "Long story, but I'm cleaning her cut, L brought her here"

I watch as he walks closer and bends over in front of me and inspects my face "That does look pretty bad. Wait L? What did he do to her?" He raises his eyebrow at her.

I look down and sigh. Oh god why is everyone taking this the wrong way, can I just go please? And now this dude has come in who I have no idea is and is inspecting my face. I sink in to my chair. Can you hurry up back! Stupid L! I want to go home~

Min-Ji just giggles "He didn't do anything, his fans did it"

I watch as his eyes grow big "Really!? WOW! Was it purposely?" He puts his hand on his hip and pops the lollipop back in his mouth. Min-Ji shakes her head, and SoRyong nods.

"Anyway! I gotta go see the manager, Nice talk...silent talking to you May!" He scratches his head and then closes the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Myungsoo's POV

The moment of truth, Noona said she was in this room with her. I turn the handle and push the door open. As soon as I see her turn her head towards the door at me I couldn't help but smirk and watch her blush bright red. Pretty!

I walk up to her with the members following behind and give her a warm smile "All better?" I ask. She nods then smiles back and stands up from her seat.

"Thank you..erm.." She blushes again and puts her head down covering her cut with her hair; this makes my smile grow into a grin

"No problem, I wouldn't just let you go like that"

"This is something big you know! He doesn't do this normally...actually scrap that, EVER!" Sungyeol bursts out in front with a huge grin on his face. I give him a dirty look and his grin turns into a frown as he backs a little. The other members start to snigger and they also get death glares from me.

"Don't worry about them; they are just the other members of Infinite. The group I am in" Oh damn I forgot to tell her my name "Oh and I'm Myungsoo, also known as L on stage" I give her a smile

She smiles back and giggles a bit, waa cute!

"Min-Ji unni told me... errm I'm May..." She takes out her hand for me to shake it. I accept it immediately startling her a bit and shake her hand gently.

"Do you want a lift home?" I ask her.

"Errm...it's okay..I think I can manage to find my way out. Plus I would be bothering you from your busy schedule" She looks a bit confused thinking to herself.

"Are you sure? I can always drop you off home?"

She shakes her head and then bows "Kamsahamnida, its okay I can go myself ... I... shall be going then" She quickly leaves the room without saying a word. I go to follow her out, where is she?

May's POV

There he was L smirking as he walked into the room. He's so perfect, how is this even possible, to have such a perfect man. I could feel my face heat up; I knew I was blushing like mad.

"All better?" He asks me, but nothing comes out so I just smile and nod back as I get up from my seat, I feel so stupid right now not being able to muster a word. Keep yourself together May.

"Thank you..erm.." Is all I can say. This is so embarrassing I put my head down so he can't see my red face.

"No problem I wouldn't just let you go like that" He replies and I see him grin from the corner of my eyes.

"This is something big you know! He doesn't do this normally...actually scrap that, EVER!" One of the guys say that followed L inside. My eyes grow big and i blush like crazy, oh god why?

"Don't worry about them; they are just the other members of Infinite. The group I am in" I look up at him "Oh and I'm Myungsoo, also known as L on stage" He smiles at me. I can't help but giggle and smile back.

"Min-Ji unni told me... errm I'm May..." I take my hand out for him to shake. OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING! Don't shake it don't shake it...

He takes my hand and I jump slightly startled at his touch, but he gently shakes my hand. Waa his hands are so soft.

"Do you want a lift home?" He asks.

I do want him to, he's a really nice person but I don't think I could handle him near me, It would be a really silent trip home, I wouldn't be able to muster a word, especially having someone famous escort me home would look bad and the fans wouldn't like it. But I don't know my way out.. or my way home..how the heck am I going to get back!?

"Errm...it's okay...I think I can manage to find my way out. Plus I would be bothering you from your busy schedule" I say then think about how I'm supposed to find my way home from this unknown area.

"Are you sure? I can always drop you off home?"

Hmm maybe I could get him to drop me...I do want him to... NO I can't! I look back at him and my face starts to heat up again, Oh god okay I've made my decision.

I shake my head "Kamsahamnida, its okay I can go myself ... I... shall be going then" I say then quickly leave the room before my face burns and turns tomato red, why is he so handsome! And so nice! I run out the building not stopping until I reach outside to catch my breath. You're so stupid May! How am I meant to get home now!?

"May!" Someone calls out my name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"May!" Myungsoo calls out to her.

May looks back to see who is calling her and spots Myungsoo at the building entrance. She fixes herself as he walks up to her.

"I knew you would still be here, you looked pretty confused. Don't think I would have let you go like that" He smiles at her and grabs her hand "Come on, I'll drop you home"

May tries to release herself from his grip but doesn't succeed, she looks around so no one can see, just in case some fans spotted her, she would be in so much trouble!

He walked over to his car still holding May's hand and with his other hand searched for the keys in his pocket, took them out and unlocked the car.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He smirks and opens the passenger side door for May to sit in. May gulps and then sits inside the car. She looks out the window at Myungsoo and he just winks at her which makes her blush even more.

He casually walks over to the driver side and opens the door to see May looking out the window. He closes the door and starts the engine.

"So..Are you going to tell me where you live, or are you just going to carry on staring out the window?" he looks over at her questionably.

She looks back at him "Oh, ermm yeah I live at xxx" She doesn't say anything else and looks back out the window. He just sighs and drives out the parking lot, every now and then taking a glance at her, but she didn't take her eyes off the window.

"What's so interesting outside?" He says trying to break the awkward silence between them.

They were just passing the Han River.

She doesn't look back at Myungsoo but carries on looking out the window "I..I just was thinking how beautiful Seoul was, and...that I always dreamt of going to the Han River with my boyfriend, or soul mate.." She look over at Myungsoo, and he just smiled at her, before turning his head back to the road.

"So you have a boyfriend?" He asks her, she blushes at his question.

"No... I don't" She looks down at her shoes in embarrassment. Myungsoo just smiles to himself in victory.

"We're here" He says parking the car in front of a small apartment complex. And he looks over at May. She looks at him and then bows slightly "Thank you, I'll take my leave" She is about to open the door but is stopped by Myungsoo who is holding her wrist

"Wait, before you leave" He blushes slightly and leans forward. May is frozen in her spot and her heart starts to beat rapidly as he inches closer and closer to her.

She closes her eyes in response and his soft lips soon touch hers for a few brief seconds until they part.

Her face is now tomato red as she bites her bottom lip. He chuckles "Give me your phone"

"H..Huh?" She looks at him confused and still dazed, he chuckles again.

"I asked for your phone" He takes his hand out in front of her.

"W..why?"

"I'll show you why"

She looks at him even more confused and then searches for her phone in her bag and places it in Myungsoo's hand. He slides the screen unlocking the phone and types something in and hands it back to her.

"Don't give my number to anyone else"

"Y..Your..number" She looks back at her phone and realises he has saved his number in her contacts, she then nods back at him. "Can I take my leave now?"

He nods. She opens the door and looks back "Thank you again"

"No problem, I'll see you soon" He waves and she smiles back, He watches as she closes the car door and walks over to the apartment front entrance and walks in, then drives off.

May's POV

I plonk myself on my bed and turn so I'm lying on my side. I look at myself in my wardrobe mirror, which is right in front of me and trace the plaster where my cut is and then my hands soon trace my lips and I blush remembering what had happened.

That was my first kiss... and he stole it. I always wanted my first kiss with someone that I loved dearly, and someone that loved me back the same... but that didn't end up happening. Instead some random famous guy takes my first kiss from me, and I probably won't even see him ever again.

I sigh loudly. Aish! Why is it that I get stuck in such situations? I can't fall in love with a famous person, his fans will kill me! What was he thinking when he kissed me? How can he? I'm just a nobody and he's definitely a somebody! It's not like I'll ever see him again!

I cover my face with my pillow annoyed at the whole situation. Then without realising I soon doze off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

=Two Weeks Later=

Myungsoo's POV

"MANAGER HYUNG!" I shout as loud as I can so he can hear me down the corridor. He turns to look back at who called him and I wave my hand so he can see it's me.

I run up to him "Manager Hyung, I..." I take a few seconds to catch my breath

"You?... Hurry up I haven't got all day, I'm a bit busy"

"I've been trying to catch your attention for at least two weeks now. Hyung I need to ask you something important"

"What's that?"

"Is it possible for someone famous like myself, to date someone who isn't famous?"

The manager raises his eyebrow "What kind of question is that Myungsoo? Are you not telling me something?"

"Just tell me! Is it allowed!?"

"Well... of course it is"

"Thanks!" I'm about to run but the manager places his hand on my shoulder

"But Myungsoo look" He turns me around

"What?" I say with a hint of annoyance in my tone of voice.

"Infinite are at the peak of their new album and everything is going well. I don't want it that there be a scandal anytime soon, or that the fans are disappointed with the members. So please don't do anything stupid. As of yet I don't want anything of such as to do with dating with the Infinite members" He gives a cold stare making me shudder slightly

I nod disappointed and then turn and slowly drag my feet back to where the other members are and stare at the number on my phone. Good thing I texted her number to my phone.

Aish! What shall I do? I've left her hanging... I bet she doesn't even want to know me anymore.

I can't leave her like that... she was perfect, exactly my type. I can't just let someone like that go from my grasps. I think I have to break some rules here... sorry manager hyung...

May's POV

-Buzz-

The sound of my phone vibrating fills my ears and I run from the sofa to the table where my phone is to check the message I had just received.

I've waited two weeks now and still I have had no response from him. I think I just got my hopes up too high, I mean he's famous I bet he's already forgotten I even existed... but why would he give me his number then? And why would he text off my phone to save my number...I shrug it off my shoulder and swipe my screen to unlock my phone.

I read the message:

To: May

From: Myungsoo 3

Meet me at XXX cafe at 3pm.

If you don't know where that is, just text me back :)

"Ehh" I rub my eyes in disbelief, but the message is still there in front of me. A grin grows on my face and I quickly reply to his text.

To: Myungsoo 3

From: May

I have no idea where that is... I'm new to Seoul, hehe... sorry

My phone soon buzzes again

To: May

From: Myungsoo 3

That's okay ^.^ I'll pick you up at 2:45 then. I've missed you 3

I blush reading his text over and over... "I've missed you" I read out loud and then smile to myself... and reply with an 'Okay' to his text.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

May's POV

Am I dreaming... I pinch myself "Ouch"

Okay I'm not dreaming...well if he's coming over at 2:45 I better get ready. I run into my room and pick some cute clothes, then run into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

albums/zz338/yamscloset/40684_106058009451604_1000 01422166428_49615_821513_

I come out the shower feeling all refreshed and glance at the clock to look at the time. "I still have 15 minutes left" I note to myself. Quickly drying my hair I comb it through and push my bangs to the side.

I push on a few bangles onto my wrist, clip in some small earrings, and apply light makeup.

"Aish... where did I put those shoes" I say trying to remember where I had last places them... I click my fingers when I suddenly remember and run down the stairs to look in the shoe cabinet next to the door and find them there. I put them on and grab my bag that is hanging on the coat rack.

"All done" I smile and then my phone buzzes and I check my message, my smile grows "And just in time"

I place the bag on my shoulder and walk out the apartment complex.

Myungsoo's POV

"Sorry Hyung" I whisper, then place my foot on the accelerator.

I soon reach the apartment complex... reach out for the door handle and breath out. "Aish why am I so nervous?" I open the car door and step out closing it behind me.

Taking out my phone, I lean on my car and text her that I have arrived.

She soon comes out waving at me. She is wearing a really cute white dress. Waa pretty! I blush slightly and wave back at her.

She grins and is soon in front of me. "You look pretty today" I can't help but complement her. I watch as she blushes and plays with the hem of her dress.

"Thank you" She says and I can't help but chuckle at how nervous she is. To be honest I'm also laughing at how nervous I am.

Narrators POV

"Shall we go then?" Myungsoo says and holds out his hand for her to take it. She accepts it gladly and he walks her over to the passenger side and opens the door for her. She sits in and buckles her belt while Myungsoo gets into the driver's seat.

May plays with the bottom of her dress and bites her bottom lip. "I... I really thought you forgot about me..." She looks up to Myungsoo and he looks over at her too, he then gives a smile.

"You know... I thought the same about you too. Sorry, I've been busy...plus..." He shakes his head "Never mind"

She just smiles and nods "It's okay... I guessed you were busy"

"Yeah... we have a new album out and I've just been focussing on that" He buckles his belt and starts the engine "I'll tell you more at the cafe" He says and drives off to the cafe.

-At the cafe-

They reach outside the cafe.

Myungsoo puts his collars up and slides on some shades before getting out the car. He opens the passenger side door and May thanks him as she comes out.

"Come on" He grins and takes her hand.

She blushes and loosens the grip until her hand slides out of his. He looks up at her confused, as to why she let go but she has her face the other way and pushes some of her hair behind her ear, then walks into the cafe first. Myungsoo follows behind still bewildered at her actions.

"Let's sit here" She says quietly just enough so he could hear her. She sits at a table near a window and stares outside, for a moment before glancing back at Myungsoo, who has his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table and staring at her. She blushes and then quickly lifts a menu up. He just chuckles and picks his menu too.

"Hmm I think I will get an Americano" He says browsing the list of drinks.

May puts her menu down and looks at him disgusted in his choice.

"What?" He asks in confusion

She notices she's been looking at him weirdly and straightens her face... "Well...err... I don't really like coffee" She pouts

He just laughs a little "Well I like coffee" She carries on pouting "Yaa stop pouting before I kiss you"

"W..what?" She stops pouting and looks down at her shoes as she turns a hint of red. He just chuckles. "It's just... sorry if you like coffee...but..."

"But what?" He looks at her enquiringly.

"Errm well... the smell of strong coffee near me... gives me migraines" She looks up at him apologetically. He just smiles.

"Really?" She just nods "That's a first! Well, I'll just have to order some hot chocolate then!" He grins, and she just smiles back.

"Thank you"

"You really need to stop saying that"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not that good to be someone to thank so much"

"But you are" She smiles warmly at him.

A waiter soon comes to the table "Can I take your order please?" He asks lifting up a small notepad and pen.

"Yeah, one hot chocolate and..." Myungsoo looks over at May, as he doesn't know what she wants.

"Hmm make that two hot chocolates please" She smiles at the waiter.

He scribbles the order down "You're drinks should be with you in a short while" He smiles back and walks off.

May look back at Myungsoo "So what was that thing you were going to tell me in the car?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh, well..." Myungsoo looks out the window and May looks at him puzzled. His puzzled face soon turns into a smile "Wait here one second" He says as he gets up and runs out of the cafe.

May watches as he runs out, she sees him through the window. He runs over to a man that is selling balloons, and takes one of the balloons. He does something but May can't see that well from the window, and he soon runs back to the cafe. He sits at the table smiling.

May looks at him a bit confused but also smiles back "What's that for?"

He holds the end of the balloon string in a fist and passes it to May, she takes it and a ring drops down and hangs off the string of the balloon. Her eyes widen and she puts her hand over her mouth in shock.

"May... be my girlfriend?" He smiles and waits for her reply.

She stares at the ring for a few seconds and then looks up at Myungsoo, then looks down at the ring again and unties it from the string. She ties the balloon to her wrist and pushes the ring onto her finger. "How does it look?" She grins and Myungsoo grins too

"It suits you well!"

She blushes "your fans are so going to kill me!" she says then giggles.

He chuckles too, "Not if I'm here to protect you, plus why should I tell my fans about you. I'd rather keep you safe than have you trampled over again by them" He smiles and then takes May's hand that has the ring on it. His matching ring also on his finger.

"But I'm sure at least your manager should know about this?"

"Well...about that" Myungsoo fidgets slightly "I'm going to have to keep it secret from him too"

"Why?" May scrunches her eyebrows

"Well...I'm not really allowed to date anyone" Myungsoo eyes show sadness.

"I can wait"

"But I can't!" He replies with haste. May jumps slightly, and he relaxes and strokes her hand. "I want you, and I don't want anyone else to have you" He looks lovingly into her eyes and a smile appears on her face.

"You're going to get into trouble Myung-"

"Two hot chocolates" The waiter comes up to the table and places the drinks in front of them.

"Thanks" May bows "Anyway, yeah Myungsoo, someone is bound to find out sooner or later" She says turning back to him.

His head drops "I rather it be later than anytime soon. I want to at least spend some time with you, please May... let me keep it a secret"

May sighs and then looks at him for a few seconds contemplating on his plan. "Fine"

"What?" Myungsoo looks up at her not believing what she said

"I said fine, don't make me change my mind now" She smiles at him and takes a sip of her drink.

He grins at her "Thank you, thank you so much"

She just giggles in return at his goofiness.

The rest of the time they make small talk and laugh and have a good time before Myungsoo has to leave for one of his schedules.

"Hey, make sure you introduce me to your group members, I got to see them that day, but I want to know them better" May looks over at him, as he drives.

"Well... I can do that... but I'm going to have to say you're a friend, don't tell them we are going out" He doesn't take his eyes off the road

"Mmm, well that's okay, we are friends... in a relationship, but they don't have to know the second bit"

He chuckles "True, sure okay, hmmmm" He hums in thought "How about next weekend?"

"It's a date" She replies and smiles at him, he smiles back and then parks up at her apartment.

He looks over at her "Seal it with a kiss?"

She shakes her head and moves closer but pushes his lips with her finger and then turns to open the car door. He swiftly grabs her arm and spins her around and places his lips on hers. Soon parting them he winks at her "That doesn't work on me"

She blushes and quickly opens the door "See you next weekend" She says waving. He waves back and she closes the door and runs up to the apartment complex as Myungsoo drives off to his schedule.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

May's POV

I get into my apartment and drop my bag on top of the kitchen counter. I jump when I hear my phone buzz loudly in my pocket shocking me slightly. Putting my hand in my pocket I pull out my phone and slide to unlock the screen.

To: May

From: Myungsoo 3

Already missing you 3 A week is such a long wait T.T

I shake my head giggling at his message. AH he is so cheesy, but it's pretty cute.

To: Myungsoo 3

From: May

Aww I miss you too 3 A week is really long isn't it, but your job comes first ^.^ Don't disappoint your fans, work hard! I like a guy that works hard :P

I send the message and walk into living room and look up at the clock "OH damn! Is it already 5 o'clock! Great! No time for me to rest"

My phone then buzzes again.

To: May

From: Myungsoo3

Hmm now that you say it, I'm going to work really hard XD

I smile at his message, he's such a cheesecake.

To: Myungsoo 3

From: May

That's the spirit! Well, I have to go to work, so I'll talk to you later :) xx

I put my phone back in to my pocket and run upstairs to get changed in to some sensible shoes.

To: May

From: Myungsoo 3

Have fun! I want some cake too; maybe you can bring some on the weekend? Love you 3 xx

"Hmm that's actually a good idea! Gave me something to do as an extra project at the bakery, head chef will be proud" I grin to myself

To: Myungsoo 3

From: May

Thanks! You just gave me an idea! :)

Hmmm I'm not going to write love you... well I don't think I'm ready for that yet... maybe next time.

-At The Bakery-

Narrator's POV

May walks into the bakery and greets everyone as she runs into the back to get changed in to her unique chefs' coat. She loved working at the bakery; she was in charge of decorated specially ordered cakes and making them look as pretty as possible.

The head chef always told her that if she never came in a day there would be a disaster and no one could be as organised as her. They say that they would never let her quit the job, but she never thought about quitting such a perfect dream job anyway.

She especially loved the uniform, it was different. Instead of the usual plain white coat, they would wear a pinkie reddish coat, with their name badge clipped onto the pocket.

. /tumblr_ljmdsjMisL1qhwvfso1_

As soon as she was finished getting changed she went to wash her hands and started her work.

-Woolim Ent.-

Myungsoo's POV

I sigh and pop my phone back into my pocket. Urrgh one week is just too long... There must be a way of seeing her before then...

"Why so upset? You were grinning at your phone a minute ago and now you're all sad" Sungyeol asks as he sits next to me.

"Hmm nothing" I reply grabbing some snacks from the table.

"I don't believe you, there is definitely something on your mind."

Hmmm shall I tell him? Well I'm going to have to tell them that she is coming next weekend...

"Oh just..." I turn to face Sungyeol. "You know the girl you saw a couple of weeks ago?"

"Hmmm, Oh yeah! WAIT! Don't tell me! You're going out with her!?" He bursts out

I act as if I don't know what he is talking about, so I roll my eyes at him.

"No! You know we aren't allowed to yet! We are just friends. Just let me explain" I say getting a bit frustrated

"Sorry sorry, I only thought that because you were all over her that day, was just checking" He sniggers

"Whatever... anyway, she said she wanted to get to know you guys better, so I invited her over to our apartment... is that okay?"

"Hmm well it's fine by me... but you're going to have to ask the hamster over there" He says pointing towards Sungkyu.

"Do you think he will be okay with it?"

"Maybe" Sungyeol shrugs his shoulders. AISH! He's no help.

I sigh and make my way to Sungkyu

"Yaa Hyung!" I call out to him and he looks my way

"Auh?"

"Errmm I need to tell you something" I say rubbing the back of my neck

"What is it now? You want kimchi jjigae again for dinner?" He says flicking through a magazine while the stylist does his hair.

"No, I don't always ask for that"

Sungkyu just looks back at me with a 'Are you serious?' Look

I just roll my eyes in response

"Okay maybe sometimes, but I have something different to ask you"

"What is it?" He says going back to flicking through the magazine.

"Well... you know the girl I showed you guys around two weeks ago"

"Mmm"

"Well, she said she wanted to get to know you guys more... so I kind of invited her over to the apartment"

"You what!?" Sungkyu slams his magazine down on to the table and gives me a very scary death glare. Oh Great! Wrong move!

"I... invited her" I say trying not to look at him

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He raises his eyebrow, waiting for my response. I can't tell him so I'm going to have to lie

"No...Nothing at all. Just that I invited a friend over..."

"Are you sure your just friends? Nothing more? I hope you're not dating her, you know we can't date right now, we are at the peak of our album and I don't want something stupid to happen and make everything go downhill. It counts for all of us, not just you. If she's a friend I'm fine with it... but if your hiding something...well let's just say it won't be pretty. I'm only doing this for the best of Infinite." He gives a stern look.

Way to make me feel guilty! Oh great... I can't let her down, I want to see her. She said she would keep it a secret anyway... so I'm sure it won't be much harm in inviting her... right?

"So she can come?"

"Yeah, as long as she's just a friend. I'm not that harsh to not let friends over, I just don't want silly scandals happening. Make sure to clean out the apartment before she comes, she is a girl, I'm sure she wouldn't want to step inside a garbage dump."

"Thanks Hyung! She's coming next weekend then" I say and avoid any more talk from him by walking off to get my hair done.

Hmm shall I tell her now... actually, I think it would be better to tell her in person! What was the shop she told me she worked at... hmmmm... oh yeah The Itsy Bitsy Cake Shop... I'm sure I've seen that around here somewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Myungsoo's POV

The stylist finishes with my hair and I check it for the last time in the mirror and nod to her so she knows I like it. She wipes her forehead and then sighs, walking off to do Sungjong's hair. Was I that bad?

Anyway after this I want to head over to the shop before anyone asks me anything... but how will I do that?

"Hey! Dongwoo!" I call him

"Yeah?"

"When does our schedule finish here?"

"I think around about 8:00... Why?"

"Oh just wondering how long it will be before we get home, I'm pretty beat"

He just nods and carries on playing with his hand console. I think that's an hour before she finishes her work, Yes!

-After schedule-

I look back for the last time, making sure no one has seen me leave the building and then head out onto the roads pavement, pulling up my collars and sliding my shades on so I am hidden under the disguise. Hopefully it'll work since I now have a new hairstyle.

Gaining a few glances here and there, but no one has approached or screamed yet, so I think my disguise is working.

Just before entering the shop I quickly fix myself, using the shop window as a mirror and then head inside, and towards the counter. She approaches with a warm smile.

"Hello sir! How may I help you?"

I lean forward over the counter slightly, and pull my shades down to my nose, She jumps back shocked and then pushes my shades back up quickly

"Oppa! What are you doing here?" She whispers

"I missed you" I pout

"You saw me earlier today! You're going to get caught! You should have come with someone!" She says panicked looking over me and seeing if anyone is watching.

"Don't worry I know my disguise is working. I need to tell you something"

"Hurry and tell me, then leave! I don't want anything bad to happen"

"Okay okay, well basically I asked my Hyung if you could come over and he said yes! Oh but you have to make sure to say you're a friend and you're not my girlfriend because otherwise I'll get into trouble"

"Is that it? Omg oppa! You could have just told me over text" May says crossing her arms over and pouting, making me smile. Gaah so cute!

"Yaa, don't pout! You look cute!" She quickly stops pouting and flicks my forehead. "Ahh! What was that for?"

She sticks her tongue out "Well I was right"

"I wanted to see where you worked, and if everything was okay"

She sighs "I'm fine, thanks for the update"

"Wait one more thing" I say and usher her to lean over the counter. She leans over so she can hear me better and I take the chance to quickly peck on her on the cheek. She blushes bright red and puts her palm on her cheek. "Annyeong" I wink

"An-n-nyeong" She stutters and then I leave her dazed and run out the shop heading back to the apartment.

Narrator's POV

"Omg I swear that's him!" A girl whispers to herself as she hides behind a large trashcan looking towards the entrance of a cake shop. She walks forward slightly and hides again, trying to get a better look, so she can see whether her eyes are deceiving her or not. "It's definitely him! What is he doing here? And all alone too. Where are the other members?" She mutters as she slowly follows him inside the shop and takes a seat at one of the tables. She sits at a table nearest to the counter, watching intensely.

She lifts the menu up to her face so no one can see what she is doing and takes her phone out, just in case it really is him, so she can then quickly take a snap.

She watches as he talks to one of the ladies at the counter and sees she is surprised when he pulls his shades down. "OMG It's definitely him! What's his relationship with that girl?" She carries on observing waiting for something to happen, and then BAM she sees him give a quick peck on her cheek, and just in time her finger clicked the camera button and she got a really clear picture of it.

Quickly hiding back under the menu, so that he doesn't see her as he leaves the cafe, she cheers to herself. "EEEeepp! I have some juicy news to tell everyone! The title will be 'INFINITE VISUAL GOING OUT WITH NORMAL CITIZEN!"

She looks around to see if it is clear and then runs out the cafe and straight to an internet cafe so she can dish out this news to the whole of the internet world.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ahh Damn! Why now!? When I have such amazing news to tell everyone!" The girl chants as she enters a full internet cafe.

She stomps out annoyed "What now? I'll have to wait till next weekend! Oh God! Well when I do reveal this, everyone is going to go wild! And I will be internet famous! She cheers

-Next weekend-

"Thanks Chef! See you on Monday!" May picks up the cake box off the counter and waves the head chef goodbye as she leaves the bakery. "I wonder what time it is?" She thinks and takes a look at the time on her phone, "Already 2pm" She places the cake box inside her car and drives off back to her apartment.

*Buzz Buzz*

May's phone vibrates as it rings.

"Hello" She picks the call up

"I hope you haven't forgotten about today?"

She shakes her head "No I haven't Myungsoo"

"That's good! I'll pick you up at 4 then, dress nicely"

"Neh~" She giggles and hangs the phone up. "Ah otoke? What do I wear?" She says looking through her wardrobe.

She finally picks out this images/13334447/tumblr_lpumh4Wwps1qkf588o1_500_

"Yup this will do!" She grabs her clothes and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Myungsoo's POV

"Yaa Myungsoo I told everyone to clean their rooms because your friend is coming over right?" Sung Gyu says

"Ah yeah Hyung" I reply. I need to find something to wear, I head towards my room to pick some clothes out and I go take a shower.

"Ahh feel so refreshed!" I say as I walk out the shower and head over to the kitchen to see what Woohyun is cooking.

"Yaa Myungsoo, Sung Gyu told me you have a special guest over today, so I'm making something nice for her" Woohyun grins

"Thanks Hyung, hopefully she'll like it"

"Are you trying to say my cooking isn't good?"

"No no no! Nothing like that Hyung" I quickly run out the kitchen before I get blasted.

Time passes quickly and I head over to her apartment to pick her up, why am I so nervous...Aish! My heart is going crazy! I park up take a deep breath and text her I'm outside. I wonder what she's wearing. I wonder how this meeting will go; I hope they don't suspect anything.

I watch as the slim figure approaches the car, a smile automatically forms on my face and I get out of the car to greet her.

"Annyeong princess" I take her hand a kiss it, she blushes and then playfully hits me

"You're so cheesy" She giggles and then walks into the passenger side of the car.

My nerves slowly decrease and I start to relax.

"You ready?" I say after turning the car engine on.

"As ready as I ever can be" She replies with a grin.

I step on the peddle and head off to infinite's apartment.

-At the Apartment-

Narrator's POV

*Ringg*

Myungsoo rings the doorbell, and they both wait for someone to open the door.

"I'm getting a bit nervous now" May says fidgeting with her dress.

"Don't worry" Myungsoo squeezes her hand for reassurance and she gives a smile back.

He let's go as soon as someone opens the door.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Sungyeol greets and lets both of them in.

"Annyeonghaseyo" May bows back and follows him in.

"Guys! She's here!" Sungyeol shouts for the rest of them to come.

They all rush in and greet her "Annyeonghaseyo!" They all bow and give a smile.

May bows back "Annyeonghaseyo" and gives a warm smile back.

"She's so cute!" Woohyun says

May blushes "Thank you"

"Please sit" Hoya ushers May towards a chair and she sits down. He was about to sit next to her but Myungsoo beats him to it and sits there instead. Myungsoo gives sharks to Hoya and he just shrugs his shoulders and sits somewhere else.

May just giggles at their silly actions.

"Myungsoo are you not going to introduce us?" Sung Gyu says raising his eyebrow

"Oh..oh yeah, that's Sung Gyu our leader and main vocals, then there's Dongwoo our rapper, that's our other main vocals Woohyun, then there is our vocals and rapper Hoya, then our vocals Sungyeol and last but not least our youngest and cutest maknae Sungjong he is also vocals" Myungsoo introduces everyone and they make cute poses.

May giggles at them "You guys are hilarious"

"She loves us already!" Dongwoo cheers

"hey guys let's play a game! We can get to know her better like that" Sungjong suggests.

"Ahh yeah! Good idea, let's play hmmmm... truth or dare!" Sungyeol exclaims

"I'll go get a bottle!" Hoya runs into the kitchen grabs a bottle and runs back. "I got it"

"Ahh okay everyone sit in a circle on the floor" Woohyun instructs. Everyone follows.

They all have a laugh and a really good time. May opens up a lot and they all get to know each other well.

"Time to eat! I made some special food, I hope you like it May!" Woohyun says bringing in a hot plate of bibimbap.

"Waa thank you! Bibimbap is my favourite! How did you know?" May says licking her lips as she sees the beautiful food in front of her on the table.

"Ah chincha!? I didn't know, I just made it"

"Ah neh" She replies nodding.

"Here you go May" Myungsoo passes a glass to her.

Sung Gyu was watching in front and had noticed something he didn't want to. The matching ring on both of their fingers as Myungsoo passed the glass over, and that could only mean one thing...He hoped it was just a coincidence. Or he was just seeing things.

"Sung Gyu oppa, I bet it's hard to look after these guys" May says giggling

"Huh!" He snaps out of it and then smiles "Hmm It does get a bit hard when they don't listen" He says giving death glares to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo nearly chokes on his food.

"Oppa are you okay!" May pats his back "Here have some water" she pours him a glass of water.

"Gomawa" He says after glugging down half the glass.

"He probably was eating too fast, acting like he's been starved or something" Woohyun tuts

Everyone cracks up and Myungsoo gives looks to Woohyun, Woohyun just sticks his tongue out at him.

"What's for dessert!?" Dongwoo shouts after finishing his plate first.

"Oh damn! I forgot dessert!"

"Oh that's okay, I brought some cake" May points at the box on the table

"Ah Gomawa, you didn't have to"

"It's okay, I wanted to bring something, since it's my first time here" She smiles

"She made it herself guys" Myungsoo says and gives a warm smile to May, she blushes and smiles back.

"CHINCHA!? Waaa! It's amazing!" Dongwoo exclaims as he opens the box.

. /9468b9d6cdbb0096cd290c8853e1aa80/tumblr_mkzdr7Pth i1ql0ocuo1_

"Ah chincha? Gomawa"

Everyone gets up to have a look at the cake.

"Waaa you're amazing! Look that's me!" Sungjong says pointing at his figure.

"May can you help cut the cake, we have no idea where to start" Hoya sasy bringing in a knife.

"Ahh neh" She takes the knife off Hoya, takes the figurines off, and slowly cuts into the top tier of the cake.

"Thank you, I'll do the rest you sit" Woohyun says taking the knife off May, she nods and sits.

They all hand each other a slice and dig in. Everyone compliments May on her baking and she receives them warm heartedly.

She check the time on her phone "Oh gosh it's already so late, I should be going"

"Aww no don't go! Stay!" Hoya pouts.

"I think she has important things to do tomorrow like everyone else" Sung Gyu speaks

"Ah, ah yeah, I'll be off then"

"Do you want be to drop you off?" Myungsoo says grabbing May's cardigan so she can put it on.

"Please" She takes the cardigan off him; he nods and grabs his keys.

"Annyeong!" They all wave May goodbye

"Neh Annyeong! Thanks for having me over!" She smiles and bows.

They both head towards the door.

"Ah Myungsoo" Sung Gyu calls after him, Myungsoo looks back "I want a word with you when you get back"

Myungsoo nods "Neh hyung" And leaves.

Oh Damn! Sung Gyu want a word :O


	13. Chapter 13

"Sit Myungsoo" Sung Gyu commands him, he sits as told and Sung Gyu closes the door behind him.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"Err...no" Myungsoo says completely confused. Sung Gyu looks at him as if he is a complete idiot.

"You do know actually! It is something regarding May, and you know exactly what I'm going to say" He raises his eyebrow

Myungsoo gulps as he finally understands "I can explain!" He starts but Sung Gyu cuts him off.

"No you can't Myungsoo! You can't explain anything; there is no need for you to explain anything. You've broken the rules! How can you just do whatever you like without asking anyone or consulting anyone? The manager is on his way and I don't want you making silly excuses"

Myungsoo's head lowers and a knock comes at the door before it opens and a very angry looking manager enters the room.

"Get up" The manager commands. Myungsoo gets up from where he was sitting without hesitation "Are you an idiot? Are you stupid?"

Myungsoo keeps his head down not saying a single word.

"Do you know, I saw something on the internet today and really didn't want it to be true, everyone has been ringing up asking if it's true and I've been telling everyone it can't be, but you've just proven it" the manager crosses his arms

"On the internet!?" Sung Gyu says in shock

"Yes, something about Infinite's L spotted at a bakery meeting his girlfriend and then a picture of him kissing her cheek, can you explain that Myungsoo?"

Myungsoo looks up shocked, someone saw through his disguise, but he never saw anyone trailing him. "Please hyung, just leave her out of it, it's my entire fault! She even told me that I should ask you first, but I didn't listen to her, she has nothing to do with this"

The manager looks sternly at him "Break up with her" That's all he says and turns to leave

"But hyung!" Myungsoo tries to call him back but the manager continues towards the door. "Hyung please! I can't! Hyung!"

The manager stops by the door "Yaa Kim Myungsoo! If you don't break up with her by tomorrow I'll kick you out of Infinite!" He says with a demanding tone "Ah and I've signed you up for We Got Married, to sort this whole thing out, you better do this properly" He ends the conversation leaving a speechless Myungsoo and drives off in his car.

As the car leaves Myungsoo's sight he drops to the floor on his knees, Sung Gyu firmly grips his shoulder "It's for the best" He says and walks back inside. Everyone asks Sung Gyu what happened and he tells them the whole thing while Myungsoo is still outside shocked and scared of what just happened.

Myungsoo's mind was going crazy. How would he break up with May, she would be heartbroken? And if he didn't he'd be out of Infinite. Then the manager shoves him into We Got Married... What should he do? He stays frozen in his spot trying to think of a solution to this problem he had created himself.

"Yaa Myungsoo...come inside" Sungyeol says peering out the door, but Myungsoo doesn't reply. Sungyeol lifts him up and takes him in, with nothing said by Myungsoo.

He was silent and didn't talk to anyone. After a while of silence he went into his room and locked the door before sending himself away from the world for a few minutes, trying to get his thoughts straight.

His phone buzzes beside him

To: Myungsoo

From: May

Did you see the article on the internet...? Mianhae...It's my entire fault...chincha Mianhae...Let's break up...

OH NO! T.T Otoke!? Aigoo you have to wait and see for the next chapter :P

Thanks for reading!

Darkmay Xx


End file.
